Bird feeding apparatus typically comprise a tubular shaped main body used to store bird feed; this body having feed ports located near the lower end. Often a base member engages the lower end of the main body. Typically, this base member supports perches that extend therefrom. The base member may be generally conical in shape or have a centrally upwardly extending plug. It is known for this plug to comprise a pair of shedding faces; each shedding face being formed from a single inclined flat surface or a single surface with a concave recess. The concave surface may have a drainage channel to assist removal of rainwater and the like that would otherwise lead to deterioration of the bird feed.
The use of a concave shedding face improves distribution of feed to the feeding ports and helps avoid dead spots; where food may remain between refilling and so may go bad. Base members with concave shedding faces as described above will, in use, not normally allow water to drain from the faces if the longitudinal axis of the birdfeeder body is inclined at a angle of more than a 10° or so to the vertical; even when such surfaces are provided with a drainage channel.